As beef, dairy and other livestock industries continue to develop around the world; various market demands generate a need to transport livestock over great distances. In some cases, transoceanic and intercontinental shipments may be desirable. These shipments can be made relatively quickly by airborne transport, but at a great expense. Heavier cargo, such as livestock, can be particularly expensive creating a need for waterborne transport, which can take between four days and forty-five days, or more, to arrive at a final destination. Living animals present a number of issues that are unique to shipping and which become increasingly problematic over extended shipment periods. Therefore, a need exists for a specialized shipping container for the oceanic transport of livestock.
Unlike typical cargo, livestock require a steady supply of suitable food, water, air and at least some level of climate or temperature control in order to promote good health. These basic requirements are further complicated by the fact that livestock produce waste during their confinement in shipping containers. Therefore, an unresolved need exists for a shipping container that promotes livestock health over the course of long shipments, and for a spatially efficient configuration to transport livestock and feed together.
At least one previous container indicated for the transport of livestock provides an external means for accessing stored feed for distribution to livestock within the container. Such an arrangement may present safety hazards to an operator and requires additional spacing between containers. For example, some previously described shipping containers include compartments which are accessible from the exterior of the container through outwardly opening panels. These panels require a certain clearance in order to provide access to feed during the course of shipment, which increases the required space for each container. Further, these configurations require an operator or attendant located on the exterior of the container for distributing feed. The attendant may be exposed to weather elements and may be within the reach of livestock presenting opportunities for injury while performing these tasks. As such, a further need exists for shipping containers which are spatially efficient and which include features for enhancing the health and safety of livestock and attendants.